


I Made Your Favorite

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [57]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Morgan Frost, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I made your favorite,” Joel grinned, pulling a chair out for her.Morgan set her bags down on the couch and shrugged out of her coat and made her way to the table, kissing his cheek as she slid into the chair, “What brought this on?”
Relationships: Danny Briere/Claude Giroux (mentioned), Joel Farabee/Morgan Frost, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick (mentioned)
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 18





	I Made Your Favorite

Morgan figured something must have been up when Nolan - NOLAN - had asked if she wanted to go shopping after practice. Nolan hatted shopping, but Morgan wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth and had laughed when Carter complained about Nolan never going shopping with her and brushed off the look Travis and Joel shared - assuming they were comisserating their original lunch plans being cancelled and deciding to get lunch together instead.

Halfway through their trip to the mall. Morgan realized something was going on. Nolan was willing to spend more time than usual in the dressing room - as patient as Nolan could be as Morgan tried on various items. She took Morgan up on her joking suggestion of stopping at the photobooth - and Morgan definitely planned to put at least one of the pictures up on Insta. She was more attentive when Morgan asked for her opinion - and a lot nicer about it than she usually was. But, most damning of all, Nolan didn’t let them go to the Food Court or stop at any of the food stands - which Nolan had said on more than one occasion were the only reasons to ever go to the mall.

“Okay, what’s happening right now?” Morgan asked as Nolan pulled her away from Auntie Anne’s.

“Sorry for wanting to bond,” Nolan rolled her eyes.

“Just tell me.”

“I’m not Beezy,” Nolan huffed, “You can’t pout at me and get what you want.”

“Fine. Keep your secrets.”

“You want to go to Victoria’s Secret?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Nolan Patrick?”

+

“I’m back!” Morgan called as she entered the apartment, “It smells amazing. Did you pick up -”

The words died in her mouth as Morgan took in the set up. The lights were dimmed and on the the little table she and Joel - for when their moms were there and they needed to pretend like they didn’t eat on the couch - was a huge vase of roses that was flanked by two lit candles. A tablecloth covered the surface and the good plates and silverware sat on top of a placemat that Morgan didn’t know they had, cloth napkins folded up under the utensils. Joel also had the good wine glasses out - the ones G got them when Joel had declared that they were going to become wine people and G refused to let them drink fine wine out of plastic cups (or out of Morgan’s One Direction cups that she thought her Captain hadn’t known about but she apparently did because Claude-Marie Giroux knew everything).

On the plates sat a filet mignon, mashed potatoes, and asparagus, and what had to be an expensive Red in the wine glass - Joel hadn’t learned much about wine despite the documentaries and tv episodes they watched on the topic, he just figured that the more expensive it was, the better.

“I made your favorite,” Joel grinned, pulling a chair out for her.

Morgan set her bags down on the couch and shrugged out of her coat and made her way to the table, kissing his cheek as she slid into the chair, “What brought this on?”

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” Joel replied, taking his own seat, “Coots said that Danny B’s trick was to surprise G with a nice meal for just them - that he taught himself how to make one or two meals for those nights so that G didn’t feel like she needed to get dressed up but he could still give her fancy food. And Teeks said he does the same thing for Nolan. Teeks offered to walk me through cooking it and got Patty to agree to distract you while we put it together.”

“Thank you, Joel,” Morgan smiled brightly, “It… it means a lot that you worked hard on it, even if it’s not as good as it looks.”

Joel laughed and said, “TK said it was good.”

“Teeks thinks Taco Bell is peak Mexican food.”

Joel laughed in response and watched wordlessly as Morgan took her first bit and then grinned when she looked up at him in shock.

“It’s good?”

“It’s very good.”

And Joel completely lit up in response.


End file.
